


We're Sorry (Got7 Family Fic)

by Moonlight_Dreamer99



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, M/M, Ratings: G, Singing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Dreamer99/pseuds/Moonlight_Dreamer99
Summary: Being part of JYPE. Most promising group was not something Jinyoung and JB wishes for, either way they just learned to live with it. But what would happen if their family started to crumble? Will they still choose to continue, or will they abandon the showbiz world for the sake of their kids?





	We're Sorry (Got7 Family Fic)

Saying that the Got5 kids misses their JJP parents is totally an understatement, specially for their first born Mark. It's not surprising that Mark is the most quite among all of them, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need his parents anymore.

"Seriously where are your parents Mark?" It's the same question that's thrown at him everyday by his friends, and sometimes he just wanted to tape their mouths so that they could stop asking him those stupid questions.

"They're just busy with work, they'll be back later." That would be his reply and leave them behind, but to be honest with himself, he doesn't care if they return or not.

 

Luckily he have finished everything early today, finally he can take some rest now. He just wish that their parents are home, he really missed them so much. It always makes him wonder why would they have to work so hard, his Mother Jinyoung is the owner of the school that they're currently studying at. His Father Jaebum on the other hand is the CEO of IM Corporation, so he just really don't understand why. Needless to say he is irritated of the entire situation. It took him ten minutes before he reached home, but instead of taking some rest because he's really tried, now he have to clean up the mess his brothers have made.

 

"Why does it look like a hurricane have passed by our house?" He asked his siblings, but none of them answered him that's why he got pissed off more! "SERIOUSLY NONE OF YOU WOULD..."

"MARK IM! Who told you to shout at your brothers?" Great now his dad SAVED the day for his brothers!

 

"All of you go to your rooms now, Mark stay here. We need to talk."

**_Talk_ **

Seriously his father finally decided to talk with him? Great! Then he saw his mom on the doorway, obviously waiting for his father to say something. Well his Mom is like that, he'll just wait for his father to speak and if he know something is leaking he'll add up.

 

"What's happening with you young man?" His father asked him, but he just looked at him blankly. They looked at each other for awhile, obviously no one rising the white flag yet.

 

"Mark... What you problem? Come on you can tell me." Usually Mark would give in already, but there's something different about tonight's case.

 

"Mark come on sweetheart, what's going on with you?" His Jinyoung Eomma asked him, but just like the situation with his father, he didn't do anything but look at him. Indeed he is prideful right now, but that's the only way to prolong the conversation that they're having. Because seriously speaking he doesn't know when will he have another opportunity to talk with his parents again, he wants to be with his parents but every time they leave for another meeting they can't guarantee when will they come back.

 

"You know what... I'll handle the kids, Jinyoung go ahead talk to him. I'm really tired right now." And that's the only sentence needed for Mark to breakdown in front of them, he can't handle the pain of his Dad leaving him again. "Daddy.... I'm sorry.... I... I just wanted... To...to be with you guys, with... With you and Mommy. Sorry Daddy." And that makes Jaebum stop from walking away, he also can't handle seeing their first born like this. He knows that they're doing this for their children, but if this is what's going to happen to Mark, they might as well stop immediately.

 

"Shhh.... Don't cry sweetie... I didn't mean to do that, I just want to know what's happening with you. Sorry... We're sorry Mark. We'll make it up to you guys." He apologized to his son, he knows how hard the situation is for their children.

 

"I'm sorry Daddy... I'm sorry..." His heart instantly broke the minute he heard those words leaving Mark's lips, why did they became like this? Why did they reached the point where his son is apologizing for wanting to be with them?

 

"No! We're the one that should be saying sorry sweetie, we'll make it up to you all. Do you guys want to cuddle with us tonight?" He asked as his son nodded at him, and the others running to them.

 

_**(Time skip 4am)** _

 

If you're going to ask him did he have a decent sleep? He's answer would be NO! Ever since they talked with Mark earlier, what he's son have said kept repeating in his head.

   


_"Daddy.... I'm sorry.... I... I just wanted... To...to be with you guys, with... With you and Mommy. Sorry Daddy."_

  
_"Daddy.... I'm sorry.... I... I just wanted... To...to be with you guys, with... With you and Mommy. Sorry Daddy."_

  
_"Daddy.... I'm sorry.... I... I just wanted... To...to be with you guys, with... With you and Mommy. Sorry Daddy."_

That's actually the first time their son had a breakdown in front of them. He was in deep thoughts when he felt someone holding him, he doesn't have to turn to know whom that person is. He's husband Jinyoung is like that when they have problems.

 

"Which aspect did we leak in, Honey?" He asked his husband weakly, he's just really confused right now.

"Maybe we're not that good at time management?" Well he kind of laughs at Jinyoung's statement, his husband really know how to make him feel better

"Your right about that... And maybe we could ask JYP PD-nim to lessen our time at the company so we can be with the kids more? Especially after Mark's breakdown earlier, I wouldn't want to risk it anymore." Jinyoung nodded at him but slapped his shoulder after that caught him off ground.

"Yah! What's wrong with you Jinyoung!?" He yelled frustratingly.

"Shouldn't you be calling him Papa? He's my father you know." Now he understands.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, anyway let's go back inside? The twins might be sleepwalking again." He said as the went back inside, and cuddle with their kids. 

_"We will make it up to you guys."_ He vowed to himself before he drift off to Dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing here, so please bare with me... And hope you guys would like the story, next part would be Jackson's side.


End file.
